La routine ne change jamais
by InfernalMushu
Summary: OS. L'univers de Keigo, ses habitudes, ses sentiments, le temps d'une petite journée pas comme les autres... keigoIchigo


Auteur: Dixe

Série: Bleach

Couple: vaguement Keigo+Ichigo

Rating: euuuuuuh on va dire T mais je suis pas sûre, dites moi si c'est pas bon

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, tout est à l'auteur de la série, sauf le scénario et le fantôme mais celui là je n'en revendique pas la propriété…  
****

**AVERTISSEMENT:** Ceci est une fic principalement Yaoi ou Slash (bon d'accord y a trois fois rien mais on prévient toujours quand même) alors homophobes s'abstenir de lire merci. Et aussi avis aux âmes sensibles, je sais que je n'écris pas très bien et que j'ai pas forcément réussi à faire passer ce que je voulais mais bon c'est assez dur (dans mon esprit).

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

**

* * *

**

**La routine ne change jamais**

C'était une journée de décembre, comme les autres, grise, froide, mouillée aussi si on incluait la neige. C'était le dernier jeudi avant les vacances, et la plupart des lycéens se réjouissaient à l'avance de quitter leurs professeurs adorés pour quinze jours, certes il restait encore le dernier vendredi avant les vacances mais c'était une tradition chez tous les étudiants du monde de ne strictement rien faire la dernière semaine de cours avant les bénéfiques vacances.

Et en ce 21 Décembre, sur le noble toit du non-moins noble lycée Daiichi, un groupe d'adolescents déjeunait, bravant le froid antarctique et la neige qui l'accompagnait.

Bien que grelottant et gelé jusqu'au fin fond de sa moelle osseuse, Keigo s'efforçait à mener une conversation aussi inexistante que l'hétérosexualité de superman. Autant dire que cela tirait plus d'un monologue nombriliste de la part du brun qu'autre chose. Pas que le brun aie toujours aimé parler de lui, mais quand on veut lancer un débat sur un fait divers avec seulement les réponses monosyllabiques de Mizuhiro, il fallait avoir la foi.

Keigo se tut après un bon quart d'heure de dépense inutile de salive et soupira. Il voulait bien essayer d'animer un peu leurs tristes repas mais s'ils ne l'aidaient pas non plus ! Il replongea son nez dans son déjeuné, voyant que personne n'était plus troublé que ça par le silence soudain. Il fallait préciser que tous ses amis avaient développé une capacité étonnante : celle de couper la connexion entre leurs conduits auditifs et leurs cerveau à chaque fois que le brun commençait à parler, particularité bien moins spectaculaire quand on se rendait compte que c'était celle qui rendait muets les professeurs aux oreilles de leurs étudiants.

Keigo s'était peu à peu habitué à parler dans le vide, quasi intersidéral depuis que M.Ishida-la-tête-de-classe s'était joint à leur groupe, après tout, il connaissait ses amis depuis leur rentrée en seconde, alors en deux ans, les habitudes s'installaient forcément.

Pourtant Keigo ne s'était jamais découragé, il avait continué encore et toujours à crier, sauter, gigoter sous le nez de ses amis en espérant qu'ils lui accorderaient un peu de leur attention. Il fallait avouer que Keigo avait toujours aimé attirer l'attention de ses amis, les faire rire avec ses blagues pourries, il avait même pensé à en faire un sport national.

Mais depuis le début de l'année, Keigo avait remarqué que les liens s'étaient un peu estompés, comme dilués dans le soudain rapprochement entre Ichigo, Ishida, Chad et Orihime. Ces quatre là donnaient l'impression de partager une amitié que personne ne peut comprendre. Quand il en avait parlé à Mizuhiro il lui avait dit qu'il se faisait des idées, et Tatsuki affirmait que rien n'avait changé entre leur amitié, juste qu'ils s'étaient un peu plus rapproché d'Ishida, mais Mizuhiro avait toujours préféré courir les strings dépassant des pantalons taille basse plutôt que d'espionner le comportement des autres.

Après tout, en y repensant, Ichigo n'avait jamais manifesté un quelconque enthousiasme profond envers les bonjours plus que démonstratifs du brun. Ça aussi Keigo s'y était habitué. Chaque matin il sautait au cou de son camarade en hurlant un « Iiiiiiiichiiiiiiigooooooooo… » qu'il n'avait bien sûr jamais le temps de finir à cause de sa rencontre brutale avec le sol. Encore une habitude, son embrassade journalière du carrelage.

Ça faisait quand même un bout de temps qu'il connaissait Ichigo et pourtant il ne lui avait jamais dis « bonjour » sans lui exploser la face. Mais ce n'était pas si peu qui allait décourager le brun. Pour ça, on pouvait dire que leur relation amicale était assez… frappante, sans mauvais jeux de mots.

Keigo observa ses camarades déjeuner, pas que l'activité était en soi très passionnante mais il avait finit de manger et n'avait aucune envie de reprendre son monologue, arrêté quelque part entre « il fait froid aujourd'hui ! » et « on a beaucoup de devoirs pour les vacances ! ».

Il remarqua notamment que Rukia avait réussi à boire son jus de fruit tout en conservant son emballage dans un état relativement correct. Il fallait marquer cette date dans le calendrier, c'était pas tous les jours qu'elle arrivait à un résultat aussi bon, quoique, avec un peu d'entraînement.

Le silence quasi religieux était seulement troublé par le bruit répétitif des dents de Mizuhiro s'entrechoquant, Keigo n'allait pas le lui reprocher, lui-même étant dans un état de cryogénisation avancé, et par les grognements sourds de Renji.

Keigo jeta un regard goguenard au grand roux maltraité. Quand même s'était de sa faute, y avait pas idée d'avoir des cheveux aussi longs quand on connaissait un tant soi peu Orihime. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs affairée à transformer sa flamboyante chevelure en un regroupement d'une multitude de fines tresses, avec l'aide de Chad, réquisitionné pour l'occasion. Le roux avait bataillé pendant plus d'un quart d'heure avec le vain espoir de garder ses cheveux intacts. Belle bataille, mais malheureusement pour lui, personne ne pouvait résister à une Orihime déchaînée alliée à un Chad qui, comme toute personne ayant l'instinct de survie l'avait appris, ne résistait pas aux choses mignonnes. Et ils avaient décidé qu'un Renji déguisé en une poupée Barbie géante rentrait dans la catégorie des « choses mignonnes ». Paix à son âme quand ils en auront fini de lui.

Bien que la torture du lycéen était une activité plaisante à regarder, Keigo reporta son attention sur l'autre rouquin, certes un peu moins « rouge » que le précédent. Ichigo et Ishida finissaient tranquillement leur repas, assis côtes à côtes. Encore une habitude que Keigo avait du prendre, voir ces deux là se côtoyer comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis l'âge des couches-culottes, alors que pas plus tôt que l'année dernière ils ne se connaissaient même pas, à peine s'ils se souvenaient qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans la même classe.

Ce que Keigo détestait le plus c'était qu'il s'était résigné à accepter que ses notes restent largement en dessous de la moyenne, ils avaient même pensé avec Mizuhiro à monter le club des sous-doués, et Ichigo semblait délaisser ses amis pour rester avec l'intello du lycée. Keigo prenait ça comme une trahison personnelle.

Surtout que c'était Ichigo qui s'éloignait le plus. Keigo savait au fond de lui que le groupe n'avait pas changé, c'était juste une pitoyable excuse pour ne pas voir que Ichigo lui était inaccessible. Ichigo en haut du toit, regardant le ciel, et lui, au fin fond des catacombes en train de sautiller continuellement pour attirer son attention. Il savait que c'était sans espoir, mais depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, en seconde, il n'avait pas arrêté d'essayer de faire en sorte qu'il le remarque, il voulait qu'Ichigo le reconnaisse, que le premier nom qu'il dirait si on lui demandait d'énumérer ses amis soit le sien.

Pendant plus de deux ans Keigo avait essayé, persévéré, essuyé les baffes, les remarques cassantes dites gentiment mais qui faisaient quand même leur effet au fin fond de son cœur.

Il avait tout essayé pour devenir le meilleur ami possible, mais à chaque fois qu'il proposait un truc c'était rejeté. Il devait même les entraîner de force pour qu'ils sortent avec lui. La preuve, ils avaient encore refusé de sortir demain soir pou fêter la fin des cours. Il avait pourtant insisté encore plus que les autres fois, mettant l'artillerie lourde, menaces de mort dans des souffrances inimaginables, ça s'était un classique, se rouler aux pieds de ses amis se rabaissant ainsi que rang de serpillière. Non même les menaces de suicide n'avaient pas marché. Ils avaient tous quelque chose à faire, Orihime et Tatsuki avaient déjà prévu de passer le week-end ensembles, « pour rester entres filles » qu'elles avaient dit, Chad allait voir un soi-disant petit cousin éloigné à il ne savait plus quel degré, Mizuhiro passait la soirée avec sa petite amie du moment. Quand à Ichigo, il avait prétexté devoir aider sa famille à la clinique. Il restait toujours Ishida mais Keigo préférait se suicider en se jetant dans une baignoire d'acide chlorhydrique plutôt qu'aller lui demander de passer la soirée en tête à tête avec lui. Rien que d'y penser le brun en avait des frissons.

Bref, Keigo allait passer la soirée de demain seul, dînant aux chandelles avec sa dépression. Il aurait pourtant aimé qu'ils se rappellent quel jour ils étaient demain, et il avait envie plus que tout de passer cette soirée avec ses meilleurs amis, être au centre de l'attention, rien que pour une toute petite soirée d'hiver.

Keigo soupira, c'était l'heure de reprendre les cours de l'après-midi. Tout le monde se leva en entendant la cloche, trop heureux d'échapper au froid mordant qui s'infiltrait sous leurs vêtements. Quelle idée aussi d'aller déjeuner sur le toit alors qu'il neige !

OoO

Les cours venaient de se terminer et la marée d'élèves sorti du lycée. Les groupes d'amis se disaient au revoir en souriant et chacun partait de son côté, en trottinant avec l'espoir de se réchauffer et d'arriver plus vite chez eux pour échapper aux flocons glacés. Keigo aimait bien la neige. Sauf aujourd'hui. Elle lui donnait l'impression d'être gelé jusqu'au fond de sa moindre fibre osseuse, plus gelé qu'il ne l'était déjà dans son cœur. Il avait beau se dire que le rejet de ses camarades était justifié, qu'ils avaient quelque chose à faire, ça lui faisait mal. Il avait l'impression que son cœur était compressé de l'intérieur. Il avait mal depuis qu'il avait demandé à Ichigo de venir. Enfin, plus précisément depuis qu'il avait refusé.

Marchant seul sur ce petit trottoir, longeant les maisons comme saupoudrées de sucre glace, Keigo laissait divaguer ses pensées. Il n'en avait pas besoin pour retrouver le chemin de sa maison, son corps était passé comme chaque jour en mode automatique « maison », il laissait ses jambes le porter.

Il se demandait depuis combien de temps l'avis d'Ichigo avait plus d'importance que le reste. Il se demandait pourquoi il continuait de vouloir être plus proche du roux alors que celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de l'envoyer sur les roses à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait.

Il devait reconnaître qu'il avait des tendances masochistes pour continuer malgré toutes les baffes qu'il se prenait. Même après plus de deux ans d'échec, il continuait. Mais tout le monde savait que Keigo était quelqu'un d'obstiné.

Keigo voulait que Ichigo le remarque, ce qui reviendrait à surpasser Ishida. Et Keigo avait toujours voulu surpasser Ishida, au moins dans un seul domaine quel qu'il soit. Bref on pouvait dire que Keigo était jaloux d'Ishida, même s'il se refusait à l'admettre. C'était juste une envie de récupérer un ami tombé dans les griffes de l'intello du lycée, voilà tout ! Il ne fallait pas chercher plus loin que ça !

Tout à ses réflexions hautement philosophiques, Keigo n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était planté devant la porte de chez lui depuis dix bonnes minutes, la regardant comme un con. Le-dit con s'insulta de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait en cherchant activement son trousseau de clés.

- Je suis rentré ! déclara-t-il mollement en enlevant ses chaussures.

Il entendit vaguement sa mère lui répondre depuis la cuisine. Par contre il entendit parfaitement bien sa sœur lui reprocher vivement de tremper tout le parquet, normal, elle s'efforçait à le lui hurler dans l'oreille.

- C'est bon grande-sœur ! répliqua-t-il. Je viens à peine de rentrer de ce putain de lycée sous cette putain de neige et il faut absolument que tu viennes me gueuler dans l'oreille histoire de me rendre sourd avant l'âge à propos d'un putain de parquet dont j'en ai rien à foutre !!!

Keigo monta les escaliers à toute vitesse et claqua violemment la porte de sa chambre. Au rez-de-chaussée, sa sœur fixait encore les marches avec un air sidéré pendu au visage.

- Non mais il a ses règles ou quoi ?! s'exclama-t-elle, furieuse.

Elle s'apprêtait à aller lui donner une leçon de vie en communauté quand sa mère la retint par le bras.

- Laisse le Mizuho, il doit avoir passé une mauvaise journée.

- Quand même c'est pas une raison pour me parler comme ça !

- Peut-être que ses amis n'ont pas voulu sortir avec lui demain soir, tu sais qu'il leur a demandé tous les jours depuis une semaine.

- Oui j'avais remarqué qu'il avait une humeur de chiotte depuis une semaine ! C'est pas parce qu'il ne va pas fêter ça avec ses amis qu'il doit se comporter comme ça avec nous !  
Sa mère soupira et retourna à ses fourneaux, laissant sa fille seule avec l'envie d'aller botter le cul de son frère.

Keigo s'était allongé sur son lit, les bras en croix, regardant le plafond avec un intérêt beaucoup trop élevé pour une simple couche de peinture blanche. Il en avait marre ! Marre marre marre marre marre marre marre marre marre marre marre marre marre marre marre marre marre marre marre marre !!!!!!!!! De quoi ? Tout ! Enfin du moins beaucoup trop de choses. Marre que sa sœur lui gueule dessus, marre qu'Ichigo préfère l'intello à lui, marre d'être nul en cours, marre que personne ne se souvienne de lui, marre d'être con, marre d'être parano au point de croire que ses amis ne l'aiment pas, marre d'en avoir marre, marre tout court.

- Keigo ! dit une voix étouffée derrière la porte. Quand tu auras finit de faire ta crise d'ado et que tu comprendras enfin que c'est pas la peine de faire chier le monde parce que tes amis ont refusé de faire une sortie avec toi tu descendras manger !

Marre que sa sœur se mêle de ses affaires, marre qu'elle lui fasse des leçons, marre qu'elle soit aussi perspicace ! Mais enfin ! Il n'était quand même pas un livre ouvert ! Pas pour tout le monde en tous cas.

Ce fut en soupirant bruyamment qu'il daigna se lever et honorer le dîner de sa royale présence, y allant avec l'enthousiasme d'un condamné.

OoO

Finalement, ça ne s'était pas trop mal passé. Il avait eut une paix royale pendant toute la durée du repas. Et maintenant il était installé devant un devoir de maths, à rendre pour demain évidemment, ça ne lui aurait pas pourri la soirée sinon. Mais devant toute la logique du dicton « plus vite tu commences, plus vite tu finis », Keigo décida de s'y atteler sérieusement.

Une minute passa, puis deux. Après cinq minutes à relire la même phrase sans en comprendre un seul mot, Keigo sentit les neurones rescapés de son pauvre cerveau se faire la malle quelque part dans un tiroir poussiéreux.

En y réfléchissant bien, ça avait toujours été comme ça, leur groupe avait toujours fonctionné de cette manière. Ils étaient tous liés mais en même temps indépendants et ça convenait à tout le monde. Mais maintenant qu'il le réalisait concrètement, Keigo n'aimait pas du tout ça. Lui il avait besoin d'être entouré en permanence, d'avoir toujours ses amis avec lui, il avait mal qu'ils partent alors qu'il avait de plus en plus besoin d'eux. Surtout d'Ichigo. Non non non non non non il ne sera pas jaloux d'Ishida, non, il n'était pas jaloux de cet intello binoclard, même si Ichigo préférait rester avec ce… ce… cette greluche !!!

Wow… il venait de traiter Ishida de greluche… …

… …

… …

… … … Bien fait pour lui.

En prenant un peu de recul il trouvait qu'il se comportait vraiment comme une collégienne amoureuse… … mais après tout c'était ridicule comme idée ! Non ?

Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, Keigo attrapa son dictionnaire et l'ouvrit à la lettre A.

Aloooors… amour ! Trouvé ! « Grande affection. » Certes, il aimait beaucoup Ichigo, mais tous ses amis aussi. « Passion, affection d'un sexe pour l'autre » Jusqu'à preuve du contraire Ichigo était toujours un garçon… mais il n'irait pas vérifier la véracité de ses propos. « Sentiment par lequel le cœur se porte vers ce qui lui plait fortement et en désire la possession. » … …

… … Il voulait vraiment que Ichigo s'intéresse à lui, il était jaloux que Ishida soit toujours avec lui, il venait enfin de l'admettre ! Quand on peu faire un pas en avant autant le faire maintenant. Il voulait toujours être avec Ichigo, il avait mal à chaque fois qu'il le repoussait… … …

… …

Ça ne voulait pas forcément dire qu'il était amoureux de lui ! Si ?

… …

… … …

Keigo se leva prudemment de sa chaise, comme pour vérifier que ses jambes pouvaient encore le soutenir, quand brusquement une violente secousse le fit perdre l'équilibre. Ce fut avec toute la grâce d'un cachalot qu'il s'étala sur le sol.

- C'était quoi ça ???? s'écria-t-il en s'appuyant sur son lit pour se relever.

S'il avait su qu'il aurait la réponse si tôt, jamais il n'aurait dis ça.

Devant lui se tenait un mec, vaguement transparent au passage, avec la moitié du visage déchiré, ses jambes apparemment broyées, recouvertes de sang à peine coagulé, le teint grisâtre. Le tout tendant des mains cadavériques vers le garçon, ça avait de quoi le faire flipper.

- Putain de bordel de merde c'est quoi ce truc ?!?!

Le cadavre ambulant sourit alors, ce qui rendait assez glauque avec sa joue gauche totalement arrachée, laissant voir les dents devenues rouges.

- Tu es un gentil garçon non ? dit-il d'une voix éraillée, un peu comme si on lui avait arraché la moitié des cordes vocales… ce qui devait probablement être vrai d'ailleurs à en juger l'état de son corps.  
- Hein ???? répondit très intelligemment Keigo.  
Le fantôme sourit encore plus, ce qui n'arrangeait pas l'état de désagrégation de la peau de son visage.

- Oui, tu es un gentil garçon, alors tu vas m'aider hein ? Monsieur le gentil garçon.  
Le fantôme s'approchait de plus en plus, les mains tendues devant lui, et Keigo reculait de plus en plus, jusqu'à butter contre son armoire.

Le fantôme laissa échapper un rire démentiel en plongeant ses mains dans le visage du lycéen.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!  
Le fantôme se coula entièrement dans son corps, envoyant les frissons jusque dans ses orteils.

Keigo tomba par terre en gémissant. Il avait mal, cette sensation lui brûlait la peau, comme un vent trop froid qui soufflait à l'intérieur de ses os. Et il hurlait, hurlait. Pourquoi personne ne venait l'aider ? Pourquoi personne ne l'entendait ? Pourquoi était-il le seul à sentir cette eau glacée qui lui parcourait les veines ?

Il ressentait encore la brûlure glacée à l'endroit où le fantôme avait posé ses mains. Il plantait ses ongles dans ses joues, se griffait, lacérait, dans le vain espoir de faire partir la douleur, les larmes salées ravivant les plaies.

Il sentait le sang bouillir dans ses veines, se propageant jusque dans le moindre petit vaisseau. La douleur lui coupait le souffle. Il avait l'impression de respirer des particules de verre, ses poumons le déchiraient.

Il avait mal. Un étau lancinant lui encerclait la tête, se resserrant de plus en plus. Il criait. C'était comme une main impétueuse qui trifouillait sa mémoire, ses sentiments, ses émotions.

Il avait mal. Il n'en pouvait plus. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était mourir pour qu'enfin la douleur cesse.

- C'est ce que tu veux ?  
La douleur s'apaisait doucement, sans pour autant cesser.

- Tu veux vraiment mourir ?  
Keigo reprenait ses esprits, haletant, toujours allongé sur le sol de sa chambre.  
- Tu vas m'aider alors.  
Il entendait vaguement cette voix sans pour autant se soucier du fait qu'il avait l'impression de l'entendre dans sa tête, trop chamboulé pour s'en rendre compte. Il n'entendait même pas les coups incessants sur sa porte, ni sa sœur et sa mère qui s'égosillaient derrière, lui demandant s'il allait bien, pourquoi il criait.

Il avait toujours mal, il avait réussi à refouler ses larmes, il les essuya du revers de la main, grimaçant au contact de ses plaies.

La douleur refluait peu à peu, il attendit patiemment quelques minutes avant d'essayer de se lever. Il y parvint avec quelques difficultés, le souffle lui manquait après cet accès soudain de douleur, il avait encore mal, il pressa une main sur son cœur, comme pour l'empêcher de sortir de sa poitrine.

Il resta quelques instants à s'appuyer sur sa chaise, la brume de son cerveau se dissipant lentement, il se rendit compte que des coups provenaient de derrière sa porte. Il entendit sa sœur lui crier des menaces de mort soudaine et très douloureuse s'il n'ouvrait pas immédiatement la porte.

Keigo s'avança vers la poignée d'un pas mal assuré, lorsqu'il ouvrit le battant de bois sa sœur et sa mère lui bondirent dessus, l'une criant à qui à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il n'y avait pas idée de crier comme ça, l'autre vérifiant son fils sous toutes les coutures. Mis à part les griffures sur le visage qu'il s'était infligé, il ne semblait pas y avoir de dégâts.

Sa mère obligea finalement Keigo à s'allonger et elle appela le médecin de garde.

Au bout de quelques heures, Keigo finit par s'endormir, la douleur avait presque totalement disparue. Le médecin avait assuré qu'il ne souffrait pas d'un problème physique et que ça devait être psychologique, il lui avait donné au cas où un médicament pour le mal de tête et lui avait conseillé de se reposer pendant un jour ou deux.

Mizuhiro était passé voir comment il allait le lendemain soir, après les cours. Sa mère lui avait dit qu'il était un peu malade, mais qu'il retournerait en cours sûrement dès lundi.

C'était sa sœur qui avait dit à Keigo que son ami était passé, quand celui-ci descendit dans la cuisine quelques minutes plus tard.

Keigo s'en fichait il ne l'écoutait pas, il se contenta de la regarder de ses yeux vides. Il finit par lui tourner le dos et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il n'écouta pas plus les cris de sa sœur lui disant qu'il ne devait pas sortir, et il sortit de la maison, disparaissant avant que sa sœur n'aie pu le rattraper.

OoO

Ichigo bailla avant de tourner la page du manga qu'il était en train de lire. Il l'avait déjà lu mais c'était la seule chose qu'il avait à faire. Dans moins d'une heure la clinique ouvrirait ses portes et là on aurait besoin de lui mais pour l'instant il s'ennuyait, allongé sur son lit.

Il était presque en train de s'endormir lorsqu'un bruit soudain le fit sursauter. Un hollow était apparu. Le temps que Rukia se précipite sur lui avec son gant et ils étaient dehors.

- Et voilà maintenant je suis en retard à la clinique! Grogna Ichigo pendant qu'il finissait de hacher menu cet hollow imprudent.

- Tais-toi et fini ton travail!  
Ichigo grommela à l'encontre de Rukia qui était tranquillement appuyée contre un poteau qu'il ne serait pas obligé de faire ça si la shinigami n'avait jamais croisé son chemin. Malheureusement pour lui Rukia avait l'ouïe très fine. Ichigo eut à peine le temps de finir de découper son hollow avant de se prendre une pierre en pleine face.

- Bon on rentre maintenant Ichigo ou tu préfère continuer à lessiver le sol? Demanda Rukia en jetant un coup d'œil au shinigami remplaçant qui était tombé à cause de l'impact.  
La dite serpillière se leva en épousetant dignement ses vêtement et s'apprêta à suivre l'enquiquineuse quand il vit Keigo à quelques mètres de lui.

Il se dit que ça ne devait pas poser de problème vu que Keigo n'était pas sensé le voir, mais celui-ci le fixait en souriant.  
- I-chi-go! Dit-il en s'avançant vers lui et en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Ichigo ne savait pas quoi faire, un humain n'était pas sensé le voir lorsqu'il était un shinigami. Et justement son ami continuait à marcher vers lui, un sourire doux plaqué sur ses lèvres.

- I-chi-go! Tu sais, ça fait un bout de temps que je voulais te le dire mais je t'ai toujours aimé Ichigo.

Keigo était maintenant à moins de 3 mètres.

- Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné Ichigo? Tu savais que ça me ferait mal. Je t'ai toujours aimé Ichigo.

Il restait figé sur place. Le comportement de Keigo n'était pas normal. Keigo n'était pas normal. Ses yeux semblaient vides, comme si son âme avait quitté son corps.

Keigo était à moins d'un mètre de lui, mais il ne s'arrêtait pas, il continuait de se rapprocher de lui.

Keigo passa lentement ses bras autour de son cou.

- Juste une seule fois, une seule, une première et une dernière fois…

Keigo pressa doucement ses lèvres contre celles d'Ichigo. Le roux ne savait pas quoi faire, il restait figé, tétanisé par le comportement de son ami.

Keigo l'embrassait en même temps que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, Ichigo ne répondait pas, Ichigo ne l'aimait pas.

- … avant de mourir.

Et Ichigo ne voyait pas le sourire démentiel qui s'étirait sur les lèvres de Keigo. Ichigo ne voyait pas le couteau qui s'élevait dans son dos, porté par les doigts de son ami.

- Ichigoooooooooo!!! Hurla Rukia en se précipitant vers eux.

Ça fit réagir Ichigo qui repoussa Keigo loin de lui avant de se faire embrocher.  
Keigo hurla de rage et se précipita vers le shinigami. Ichigo n'eu aucun mal à esquiver et à démunir son ami de son couteau.  
- TOUT CA C'EST DE TA FAUTE!!!! Hurla Keigo.  
- Quoi?!?!  
Ichigo n'en revenait pas, Keigo l'attaquait et après lui en faisait le reproche, ce n'était vraiment pas le comportement de son ami.

- Je crois que Keigo est possédé pas un fantôme, lui dit Rukia.

- C'EST DE TA FAUTE!!!

Les larmes roulaient sur les joues de Keigo, Ichigo commençait à discerner un contour flou qui s'élevait derrière lui.

- Si ta famille ne m'avait pas laissé mourir, tout ça ne serait pas arrivé! Criait-il.

- Quoi?!?!

Ichigo ne comprenait vraiment plus rien.  
- Je suis mort dans votre clinique! C'est de votre faute!  
Ichigo voyait maintenant le fantôme derrière Keigo. Son corps était assez amoché et ce n'était vraiment pas beau à voir. Seule une personne durant ces quelques dernières années avait atterrit à la clinique aussi mal en point. A trois rues de la clinique, cet homme s'était fait renversé par une voiture et traîné sur quelques mètres. Ichigo se souvenait de lui, il était mort sur le trajet de la clinique.

- On ne peut pas sauver tout le monde! Hurla-t-il.

- Vous m'avez laissé mourir!

- Tu sais le nombre de personnes qui meurent dans le monde?!?!!! Est-ce que c'est une raison pour s'en prendre à un innocent?!

- Oh tu sais ton ami a été très facile à manipuler, il suffisait que je dise 'Ichigo' pour que son âme s'effondre et se noie dans son propre chagrin d'être repoussé par toi à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait. Pauvre petite chose, lui qui t'aimait tant, il souffrait tant de ton éloignement, il se mourrait d'amour pour toi et tu ne voyais même pas qu'il existait.  
Ichigo était effaré, il ne pensait pas que la déclaration de son ami était réelle, que ce n'était pas un piège du fantôme. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, ni quoi répondre. Il regardait juste ce fantôme déchiqueté.

- Et c'est tout ce que tu as trouvé? Finit-il par dire. Détruire quelqu'un par ses sentiments pour une vengeance stupide? Risquer la vie de quelqu'un qui n'a rien demandé? Le faire devenir comme toi? Tu te plains de ta mort mais n'es-tu pas en train de faire mourir quelqu'un?

Le fantôme sortit totalement du corps de Keigo, celui-ci s'effondrant au sol.

- Les hôpitaux et les médecins font ce qu'ils peuvent pour sauver la vie des gens, dans ton cas même si on aurait réussi, aurais-tu voulu vivre ta vie dans un fauteuil roulant, dépendant de tes proches? Je ne dis pas qu'il vaut mieux mourir dans certains cas mais juste que la médecine ne fait pas de miracles.

Le fantôme pleurait agenouillé au sol. Il ne ressentait plus la haine qui l'ait animé durant des mois, il ne ressentait plus qu'une tristesse immense. Une tristesse immense qui répondait à la sienne, il regardait le corps de cet humain qu'il avait manipulé. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir fait souffrir à cause de ce qu'il ressentait.  
Ichigo s'approcha de lui et déposa le bout du manche de son zanpakuto sur son front.

- Allez, c'est l'heure de quitter la terre.

- Merci.  
- De rien.

Le fantôme s'évapora doucement dans le ciel nocturne.

Rukia s'était déjà approché de Keigo. Apparemment tout allait bien, il était juste vraiment fatigué.

- Ru… Rukia? Bafouilla-t-il.

- Oui?

- C'était bien réel? Ce n'était pas un rêve?

- Oui, c'était réel.  
- Est-ce que je vais m'en souvenir?

- Non, je vais t'effacer la mémoire.

- Ah, ok.  
Keigo paraissait triste, il tourna son regard vers Ichigo puis retourna sur Rukia.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais me faire une faveur?  
- Quoi?  
- Tu pourrais me laisser un seul souvenir? Ça ferait un beau cadeau d'anniversaire.

Les yeux de Rukia s'embuèrent de larmes.

- C'est impossible, désolée.  
- Ah ah ah, c'est pas grave, de toutes façons je sais que ça ne se reproduira plus alors ça servirait à rien de garder ce souvenir.  
Keigo riait doucement, mais Ichigo voyait bien les larmes couler sur ses joues, ça lui faisait mal de dire ça. Ichigo s'en voulait. Keigo les avait tannés pour qu'ils fassent une sortie en groupe ce soir. Tout le monde avait oublié que c'était l'anniversaire de Keigo. Ichigo s'en voulait vraiment en voyant l'état de son ami.

Sans un mot Rukia lui effaça la mémoire et Keigo s'endormit.

OoO

- Nan mais je vous jure! Y avait une énorme chauve-souris qui est entrée dans ma chambre et elle m'a sauté au visage!

- N'importe quoi!

Le groupe était réuni une fois de plus su le toit du lycée, supportant les bavardages incessants d'un Keigo un peu trop énergique à leur goût.

C'était la routine quoi!

Après tout, la routine n'est pas faite pour être changée, même le temps de quelques heures oubliées.

* * *

Voilà c'est fini  
Un petit mot? Pour savoir si vous avez apprécié ou non? Ça fait toujours plaisir 


End file.
